The Chronicles of Noa Genesis: The Winged Tale
by Blood Angel Evengelion
Summary: This is the First Book of a seven part series. As time goes on, all of these books, or Chronicles, will connect as one...telling of how the unification of the Seven Countries began. and it all started with one winged tale...
1. Shelter from the Storm

Chronicles of Noa Genesis: The Winged Tale

Our seven-part story begins with the movement to unite the seven countries under one kingdom. But for now, let's start at the very beginning...

**Chronicles of Noa Genisis: The Winged Tale**

Chapter 1 - Shelter from the Storm

It was the third decade of the 11th king's reign. Noa Genesis, under the rule of one main kingdom, prospered with enough peace and happiness to go around. And although there were still places corrupted by the touch of the demon king centuries before, the current King, Desta, had no problem of solving the matter in a peaceful, and in a way that expressed no aggression at all.

The good had finally triumphed over the evil. The demons were banished, and the people were happy.

But that is not the case in a story like this one. That was just the setting of it.

The third decade of the 11th king's reign.

The real story begins here along the roads from the Jielvideu Country to the Ba'aguiou Region, where a caravan carrying its circus performers struggled against the cold, Spring storms.

"It's no use...!" the snake charmer, Hidel, whined. His clothes were caked with mud and his body was feeling the aches and pains of trying to haul a terribly stuck carriage from a ditch. "Let's just set up the camping tents already..."

"I hate to say this, but I think Hidel is right. We're stuck in this storm." The Ringmaster sounded disappointed. He expected his troupe to get to the next town by now. But it was all thanks to Jojo, the Animal Trainer, that they had to stop the whole precession in order to search for his missing ferret friend.

The old Ringmaster shot a glance Jojo's way. He caught the eye of Limdo, the ferret and twitched one eyebrow.

"Although I will not give out any blames..." he began slowly, taking his glower away from the frightened little animal. "We really should find shelter. The tents in this storm will be too dangerous to sleep in these winds." And the proof showed itself in another powerful gale of wind. The Ringmaster shielded himself from the chilly blast. "...Kohbold, Hidel, Jojo…and Mason, please spread out to see if there are places for us to take coverage under tonight."

"Yes, sir."

The five men, Khobold the Strong Man and Mason the Caretaker among them, began their explorations into the foliage. The Ringmaster watched them go until a new incident demanded his attention.

"Ringmaster, there's something wrong with Frilla...!"

That brought the old man running to the open wagons to where the three women that accompanied their traveling group were hiding within. Marie the Cook was on the floor, cradling a collapsed woman in her arms. It was Safrilla, the Gypsy.

"She was fine just a second ago..." said the youngest of the women, Lorelai. She was Mason's daughter. "And then she let out this horrible scream...Ringmaster, she just collapsed."

Lorelai was only twelve, so it was obvious that she was frightened by Safrilla's sudden faint. But Frilla was a Gypsy after all; a special young woman and also one of the Ringmaster's most trusted, best friends. He knew what was wrong with her. And it wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"Relax, child. She's just fainted." The Ringmaster knelt by Frilla's side and looked carefully into her darkly tanned face. She looked peaceful now. Marie seemed, in no way, alarmed by the reaction either.

"F...Fainted?" Lorelai came closer, her nervousness edging away. "Are, are you sure, sir?"

"Aye, she's fine." The old circus leader suppressed a grin at the child's fright. "Based on my past experiences with her, I'll bet she's having a dream vision."

"Ooh..." Lorelai looked relaxed now, watching the old Gypsy with curious green eyes. "What's she dreaming about?"

The Ringmaster shrugged. "I don't know, lass. But I'm sure she'll tell us after she wakes. For now, let's let her sleep."

"Okay."

Lorelai followed the Ringmaster back outside while Marie tucked Safrilla to bed. "Did my father come back yet?" she asked as they stood, shivering, in the rain. The girl's reddish brown hair was already sopping wet and sticking to her face.

"Hrm, that depends on what they can find in a time like this one." the Ringmaster replied wisely, searching the brush for sight of Mason.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and edged away at the Ringmaster's particular calmness.

But it just took a couple minutes longer. And soon enough, Kohbold returned with Mason and Hidel following close behind.

"We're in luck, Ringmaster." Kohbold reported with relief. "There's a cave up north from here. It's big enough to fit some of our wagons inside. And it's protected well enough from the storm. We'll be able to stay dry in there overnight if we get there now."

"Excellent." the Ringmaster was pleased. "Let's hurry to the cave, then." Then paused. "Where's Jojo?"

"…He's waiting there right now. He's been complaining about his ferret catching an unwanted cold, sir." Hidel hissed a laugh, but stopped with a look from his boss.

"I hope you can put some muscle into pulling one of the wagons, Hidel," said the Ringmaster with a raised eyebrow from under his large top hat. "Instead up making silly jokes about your fellow troup members."

"Aye. Sorry, sir." Hidel replied sheepishly, hurrying to take the wagon he had been driving earlier...


	2. Angel in the Dark

**Chronicles of Noa Genesis: The Winged Tale**

Chapter 2 - Angel in the Dark

The Ringmaster made sure that Kohbold led the way through the woods. Trusting that jokester, Hidel, with directions would have been a complete and utter mistake. And unfortunately, Mason was slightly forgetful at times too.

But just as all three had reported, a large cave drove itself deep into the mountains. Its mouth was tall and welcoming and was big enough to fit all of the wagons inside. There was even plenty more room left for the entire troupe to set up a campfire some fifteen feet from the entrance.

The wind, the rain and the cold stormy night could not reach them this far into cave.

"I've never seen such a cave before." Mason stood amazed at the great size and height of the insides of the cave. Looking deeper into it, it could have gone on for miles and miles more. His daughter was at his side, staring around with worry.

"…Daddy, this cave...bothers me a little bit." she said at last as they returned to sit by the fire. The Ringmaster was at a small table, going over their travel map some feet away. Meanwhile, Kohbold was arguing with Hidel about their food portions until Marie smacked them both shut with her ladle. Lorelai watched them with a distracted amusement.

"Oh, my little angel?" her father smiled at her, retaking her attention. "How so?"

She blinked. Her father was always a comfort to her, always listening and never angry with her. Most of the time.

"I...I don't know, daddy. I just feel..." Lorelai shrugged. "A little bothered, that's all."

"That is because there is something here, child."

Safrilla, who was standing right next to them, said the words ominously. Lorelai jumped at the woman's sudden appearance, but Frilla kept her gaze fixated towards the shadows leading deeper into the cave.

"I've had a vision..." she announced to the two. "Something is here. And it will reveal itself to us very soon…"

There was a silence between the three for a minute before Lorelai, hesitating, asked the Gypsy,

"...W...Will it hurt us, Safrilla?"

Mason did not always believe in Safrilla's predictions; however, the seriousness he saw in her eyes caused him to hold his daughter protectively against his body.

The Gypsy turned to the Caretaker and his daughter…and smiled reassuringly.

"I tell you this, Mason. It will not harm any of us." she said, good nature back within her tone. "We will only be part of its destiny."

"Destiny...?" Lorelai tipped her head slightly to the side, questioning the Gypsy's cryptic answer. But suddenly, from the deeper regions of the cave, Jojo's scream started everyone to the tips of their feet.

"What was that?"

"It was Jojo! He's still exploring the cave!"

Everyone looked towards the darkness, eyes wide and hearts pounding. Jojo's screams bounced off the walls and echoed endlessly back and forth. Then, from the dim blackness, Limdo the ferret scurried towards them like he had never scurried before.

"Here!" Lorelai rushed forward to intercept the small animal, which obligingly leapt into her arms. "Limdo! Where's Jo?"

"Aah!"

Everyone averted his or her attention from Limdo, and towards Jojo, whom was running and screaming after his frightened pet. He seemed obviously freaked about something. Either he was excited or scared…it was hard to tell.

"B...buh...bah...ah!!" He was talking in gibberish, eyes wild and hands raving in the air wildly. Poor Jojo was quite pale, as well as a complete mess. It took a slapping from Kohbold to calm him down enough.

"Out with it, man!" Kohbold smacked the Animal Tamer in the face once more until the Ringmaster pulled him away from the strongman.

"Deep breaths, lad. Deep breaths, I say!" he ordered. And Jojo did just that. "Now, tell us what's frightened you so. Nothing's followed after you. So what...?"

"...dy...owing...ings..." Jojo's words were inaudible to the naked ear, so the Ringmaster leaned forward slightly to hear the man better.

"A monster's...body...glowing...with black wings...?"

Jojo nodded, his eyes a mixture of fear and awe.

"Black wings..." echoed Safrilla, and gave the Ringmaster a look only he could understand.

The Ringmaster moved back from Jojo, slowly. A part of him was unbelieving in Tamer's mad gibber. But if it was enough to scare the Tamer so…and to have Frilla give him the 'look,' then he had to believe it...

"Kohbold, Mason. Come with me."

The Ringmaster hoisted a lantern and held it against the darkness. It retreated quickly from the reddish yellow glow.

It wasn't hard to take his first steps into the place Jojo himself had come from. Kohbold, battle ready as always, drew his sword and kept it held readily in front of him. Mason wielded an axe in one hand, his other gripping his daughter close. She refused to leave his side.

"Stay with me, Lora. I'll protect you."

Lorelai nodded, unable to speak as they followed the Ringmaster deeper into bowels of the caves. Behind them, the light from the camp grew smaller until it was finally gone from sight.

The only light they had now was from the Ringmaster's lantern.

"It's getting colder in here..." Kohbold suddenly remarked. And they stopped, trying anticipate the very sound and air around them.

…But it was quiet.

The air was freezing cold, despite the stillness of it. Lorelai shivered.

"Let's keep going.," the Ringmaster said softly, and his steps echoed in the dark. Without question, the tiny group progressed after him.

---

It was getting colder and colder.

Lorelai's teeth were chattering in her head…but she couldn't tell it if was either because of the cold, or her own growing fear. It wasn't until they could finally see their breaths in the air did the Ringmaster's lantern suddenly die out.

"Blast..."

"Daddy? I'm scared."

"I'm here, Lora."

Her father's voice was the only encouraging element to Lorelai at the moment. And yet as they stood still within the blackness, a slow blue glow began to shine further up ahead.

"...'A glowing monster'..." the Ringmaster recited Jojo's words and despite his fear, started forwards. His footsteps were quick, but easy to keep up with. Lorelai urged herself further, letting go of her father and running after the Ringmaster.

Towards the light. Something was calling her towards it, but why her? It pulled at Lorelai and pulled at her curiousity at wanting to see what this blue light would reveal to her. Behind her, Mason yelled.

"Lora!"

She ignored him and ran more ahead.

Ahead of the Ringmaster, who also called a warning; but she ignored it and focused only on the blue glow. And it wasn't long until she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked upon what was before her and widened her eyes in awe.

Bathed in the cool blue light, Lorelai stared open mouthed at the wall of ice in front of her until her father's hand caught her shoulder.

"My god...!" the Ringmaster also looked upon the huge block of ice in awe. He reached out and touched it with one gloved hand.

"There's...something inside of it..." Kohbold said, approaching the ice wall as well. He squinted; everyone did, in order to see the dark figure emitting the blue light.

He was right.

A shadow was trapped in the middle of the ice. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a tiny body, curled up with its knees held tightly to its chest, and its head bowed into the arms. It looked like a toddler no older than two years. And from its back...sprouted two tiny wings.

Lorelai's lips barely moved.

"An...angel...?"


	3. Welcome Home

**Chronicles of Noa Genesis: The Winged Tale**

Chapter 3 - Welcome Home

_Three Months Later_

"What the heck is that thing?"

Now at the Great Bridge that would take them into the peaceful lands of Finello, the Ringmaster looked up at the guards that were checking their wagons before they could cross. The wagon at the very end of their group contained the large block of ice they had chiseled out of the cave. It seemed to not have melted the whole trip, but in this Summer heat, the block seemed to be melting slightly faster now.

"What's that little thing inside the ice?" one of the guards asked, casting a suspicious glare the Ringmaster's way. The old potbelly did not waver under the soldier's glare as he stepped forward to explain.

"That thing you are referring to happens to be a living being with wings. And we found it in a cave while traveling between the roads of Ba'aguiou and Jielvideu." the Ringmaster said gruffly. His mustache moved side to side sternly. "My troupe was on the way to Finello anyways to entertain King Desta's son."

He paused and gave the guards a deep, inquisitive look. "...You boys do know about us, don't you?"

"Of course!" said the second guard, who sounded more rude than impressed about the circus' high reputation. "It doesn't explain why you're taking this thing with you..."

"Again. In order to get what's inside the ice out without damage, we would require the help of the Sage of Finello; who's magic is known further and wider than the world can permit him to go." the Ringmaster interrupted firmly. "Aside from all of this, most of us are also a proud citizens of Finello," the Ringmaster flashed his passport in the guards' faces.

"And I humbly request for me and my circus family passage into our home country without being falsely convicted of something that would seem ridiculous to argue about in front of any High Court Judge. So now, if I have explained ourselves enough, would you please allow us passage into Finello now?"

The long-winded speech left the guards speechless, who paused together in thought for a few minutes. They inspected the Ringmaster's passport carefully before finally, the first guard nodded his head dejectedly.

"Alright. Fine. You and your circus cracks can go on through..."

"That's dandy." the Ringmaster gave a brief nod to Kohbold to continue on to the bridge. And as he turned to follow his troupe, the second guard yelled after him.

"I'll expect a free pass into your circus later, sir?!"

"Shut up, ya' gitty _kiss up_!"

Snorting his disapprovement of the guards, the Ringmaster made his first steps onto the cobblestoned grounds of the aged, old bridge. He walked all the way to the front of the wagons and did not notice Lorelai by his side until she spoke to him.

"Will the Sage really help that baby out of the ice?" she asked, and the Ringmaster sputtered in surprise.

"Huah? How long have you been there, child? You scared me." the old potbelly smiled from under his bushy mustache. "And who might Rayvan be?"

"The baby in the ice. I named him that cause I think his wings are black." Lorelai told the old man. "So will the Sage really help him?"

"Well, I don't see why not. The Sage was a perfect disciple of Jahrolde the Wise, who lived nearly two hundred years ago." the Ringmaster informed the twelve-year-old Lorelai.

"It is believed that both men discovered the secrets to immortality, and still live to this day without aging. Not a day."

"That's incredible..." Lorelai was awed by this new information. The Ringmaster nodded.

"It is also true when people say that they are the most powerful magic users in all our Seven Countries. If anyone can use magic to melt a living being out of ice without killing him, it is the Sage of Finello." the Ringmaster concluded with a nod.

"Really?" The little girl's eyes looked hopefully towards the wagon where 'Rayvan' was in. "It would be great to have a little brother around to play with."

"I'm quite sure of that, my dear. But you'll have to wait until we are settled in to Finello first before we look for the Sage. I'm told he's a hard man to acquire help from." the Ringmaster said, his tone slightly worried. Seeing Lorelai's smile begin to disappear, he quickly added, "But with such a rare find like this, I'm sure 'Rayvan' will definitely catch the Sage's attention."

Lorelai returned the Ringmaster's smile. "I hope so to." she said, preoccupied. Then she said again, a little surprised, "But wait...this is my first time to Finello in eight years...!"

The Ringmaster guffawed, eased at the change in subject. "Well, now that you think about it…yes! It is!" He laughed again.

"You haven't been to Finello for a very long time." The Ringmaster told Lorelai. "When you're traveling around the countryside with the greatest circus this world has ever seen...you tend to lose track of time."

"And you begin to miss the joys of home." Kohbold jumped into the conversation. Lorelai giggled at the look the Strongman had on his face as he stared at the distant castle looming high above the city itself.

The castle rested on the beautifully fertile grounds of Victas Mountain. From memory, Lorelai knew that 'Victas' in her language meant, 'courageous' or 'brave' because the mountains of Victas was the very place where the young Prince Dios had fought against the Demon King, Jeko.

But that was thousands of years ago. Now Finello was the most fertile and prosperous of all the Seven Countries. And it was also considered the most blessed, peaceful lands as well because of its spreading generosity of goods to anywhere it would be needed.

King Desta, in everyone's eye, followed deeply in the steps and values of his forefathers. And he was a good ruler over his people. And his kingdom resided here in the great green mountains of Victas, in the great country of Finello. And in actuality, if anyone was far enough, they would have seen that Finello resided in the middle of a great lake called Malhasi, meaning Wisdom and Peace. And the country itself was lifted several hundred feet above the lake's surface by a lone, but great stone pillar. It was a strong foundation for the city, and so it was called Nellano, for Strong Foundation.

It looked as beautiful as Lorelai remembered it as they came closer to their destination. The castle tower higher and higher while the cities grew all the more visible and colorful against the colors of the warm, blue sky.

Finello's city also had one great crater behind the castle that was filled with the great greens of nature. The trees within the crater was said to grow taller than the depth of any sea, and wider than the smallest islands. Coincidentally, there was one tree that had grown taller and larger than any normal tree. And it was said that it had been granted life by the gods many long years ago; and if anyone had ever found it, it would give then one wish that would grant anything they could ever desire.

No one had found the Great Heart though, and it resides a mystery within the crater while its walls gushed with eternal flowing waterfalls. No one knew where the waterfalls came from, but they never did stop flowing through the city's canals until they cascaded down at all the ends of the city and into the Malhasi Lake.

That would have explained everything that Lorelai had remembered of the great majesty of her home country, Finello. It brought tears to her eyes for being able to see it again and brisk within its sheer beauty and majesty.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. And Lorelai automatically knew that it was her father. She looked up at him, and saw the tears rolling down his tired face. In them was the love and joy he had for being home, and for the happiness of being home with the family he had left.

Lorelai felt the same, and without even exchanging a word, the stopped and hugged each other.

"Oh, daddy. It's good to be back...!" she cried into his shoulder. Her father smiled through the tears and said quietly,

"Welcome home, Lorelai..."


	4. The Live We Had

**Chronicles of Noa Genesis: The Winged Tale**

Chapter 4 - The Lives We Had

King Desta turned out to be good friends with the Ringmaster, and welcomed the circus troupe onto the castle grounds personally with open arms. And as soon as he and the Ringmaster had the chance to, they embraced each other with an air of joy and friendship.

While the rest of the troupe set up their gears in their usual granted place in the castle hills, the Ringmaster and the King wandered away to have a chance to talk amongst themselves.

"It's been a long time, old friend! Eight years to be exact!" the king laughed softly. He had a short pointed beard and a curly mustache. He also had a kingly air around him filled with authority and wisdom. But in his eyes were of a good kind all the same. "I see you've grown a little round over the years, eh?"

"I guess you're right," the old potbelly acknowledged the fact with a pat on his round stomach. "But I guess that can't be helped, can it?"

The two laughed together as they strolled through King Desta's royal garden. It was early Noon, and the garden was refreshed with a delicate brush of wind.

"So how good has life been to you beyond these walls, Holtz?" the king asked as they stopped at a mini waterfall that had it's own little pond in one corner of the garden. Holtz was the Ringmaster's real name, and to hear it again from an old friend made the Ringmaster truly feel at home now. "Everything must be different in all those places you've gone..."

The Ringmaster, for a second, looked slightly older than his natural age.

"Aye, life's been difficult, traveling around the vast countryside....entertaining the people wherever we go. Yes, it was hard..." he said, but suddenly heaved a great, reminiscing sigh. "But, oh, the wonders we've seen, Desta...the wonders..."

King Desta was quiet, staring deeply into the pond's surface. He looked content, but it was hard to read the rest of his expression. However, the Ringmaster knew his friend for too long, and knew exactly what the king was thinking.

"I envy you, Holtz."

The words came out, sad and filled with longing. And the king closed his eyes and reveled in the past that he could never experience again.

"The adventures we had, Holtz." he said again, quietly. Uneasily, the Ringmaster looked to the side of his old traveling companion.

A long time ago, they were just a couple of young warriors, traveling around the Seven Countries without a care in the world about where they went or how they got there...

It was until after Desta's father died did they have to end their long years of the peace and tranquility only the countryside could offer them.

It was truly a wonderful life they had.

"Of course..." the Ringmaster began, lowering his head respectfully. "You did marry Lilah. As I recall, you called her your 'diamond amongst the pearls'...and she still is, isn't she?"

There was a short pause before the King suddenly snorted. The Ringmaster grinned, and the two shared a laugh.

"Lilah, for all the years we've knew her, hasn't changed a bit..." Desta said with an unrelenting grin on the talk of his wife. He wiped a tear from his eye. "And you two always did argue. As I remember, it was quite a lot."

"All the more reason to snap wits against her again. I haven't had a good argue in eight years, and I'm wondering what Lilah, Finello's Great Ambassador of Peace, can do against her old friend, the Ringmaster."

"You and your circus family." Desta sighed, grinning. He put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's great to have you all home again."

"Likewise, old friend." the Ringmaster replied, but then lost his smile with wonder in its place. "By the way, Desta. This year is your son's eighth birthday isn't it?"

The King grinned and nodded. "That's right. This will be the first time you meet my son, Theo." He seemed proud of his son's name. And he wrapped an arm around Holtz's shoulders.

"And out of all the birthday's he has had in all these seven years, his eighth birthday will be the greatest now that his godfather is here..."

The Ringmaster nodded at the acknowledgement of being the Prince's godparent.

"Then let's see to it that he will have the best birthday ever this year..." he said, but then frowned, troubled. Merry music sounded from the circus caravans as they drew closer to it.

It brought back his thoughts about the figure encased in ice at the back of their caravan.

"However, there is something is need to ask your help upon, Desta..."

---

That evening, the sky and the setting sun blended in the gentle hues of purple, red, orange and gold. The King was escorted towards the caravans. A fine line of tents were already set up along the lush, grasslands of the castle park area, and all the circus residents were almost about ready for a good night's rest under the stars.

And since it was a pure, cloudless night, they wouldn't have trouble seeing those twinkling dazzles in the sky.

Mason, however was busy keeping guard over a specific tent and grew to well awareness when the King and the Ringmaster drew near.

"Mason. So, you and your daughter decided to stay the night here as well?" the Ringmaster asked, smiling. Mason was a good man. And like her father, Lorelai was probably concerned about the block of ice with the "baby" trapped inside too.

"Aye, sir. Our home isn't exactly going to be familiar to Lorelai anymore. I feel that out here is where she feels safer."

"Here. Here." the King chuckled, shaking hands with the caretaker. "Just be sure to keep an eye out on certain unwanted guests, eh?"

"But of course," Mason puffed out his chest bravely. "I'd do anything to keep my little girl safe, along with the rest of our circus family. I've even learned to keep an eye open as I sleep."

"It's one of his many talents in case people decide to stow away." the Ringmaster laughed softly, but did not lose sight over the task currently ahead of them. "Anyways, Mason. I need to show the King our discovery. This way, the Sage can be summoned at a hastier pace to assist us with it."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Mason moved aside from the tent's entrance, allowing the Ringmaster inside followed by King Desta.

After several moment of silence, the King's voice spoke first.

"What is that…?" He came close to the ice, touching the cold surface and pulling his hand away to watch a drop of water travel down his palm. The small body inside the block was overshadowed and hard to see save for the bird shaped wings sticking out of two places.

The Ringmaster sighed, belated. "We're unsure ourselves." He stood now at the king's side. "Little Lorelai has been calling it, "Rayvan" and has claimed it as being an angel the first time she saw it."

He paused to take a breath. "But it's hard to tell how she could see all that. A month of looking at it, but we've seen no change. And the ice has been melting the whole trip here…"

"But it's not melting fast enough to find out what it truly is." the King added in, slightly unfocused on the conversation. His companion nodded.

"We decided to take it here, for the Sage of Finello to examine. Safrilla..." The Ringmaster paused, running the words of his Gypsy friend several times in his mine. "Safrilla told us that this thing inside the ice is an ancient being of some sort. It's come to our world to do something..."

"And that something would be...?" Desta asked, a little tense. For all he knew, the tiny thing could be an egg, and once released it could cause devastation and havoc upon his precious Country. The Ringmaster gave another sigh.

"We're not sure. Safrilla was not able to see further than what she's seen already."

The King peeked at the Ringmaster from the corner of his eyes. He was a little skeptic with the answer, but he trusted his friend Holtz with his life. Never once did they let each other down.

"Alright." he returned his attention to the ice block. "I'll see what I can do, old friend. If we really do want to see what's inside this hunk of ice, I'll summon forth the Royal Sage immediately."

"I knew you'd say that." The Ringmaster was smiling. The King felt it even though his back was to him, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"The years of adventure leave me bored with this life, Holtz. It's good to see something new around here."

The Ringmaster chuckled, but felt a little nervous inside. He went to the King's side and pressed one hand against the frozen surface. "Let's just hope that what is revived out of this thing is worth the risk of that fun, old friend."

"Hope isn't necessary." came a hard voice behind them, and the two men twisted around to face the entrance to the tent. Something must have happened to Mason, because standing in the tent's entryway stood a tall, lean figure heavily draped in dark brown clothing. A long hood was pulled over, covering most of his face in shadow.

The Ringmaster lifted his cane and stepped in front of the King, glowering at the sudden stranger. "Speak! _Who are you?_"

"Holtz, wait!" King Desta sounded urgent, but he was looking at the cloaked figure as if he recognized him. The uncanny figure lifted one arm, taking hold of the hood and pulling it back to reveal the face of a very young man. He had dark brown locks and estranged golden eyes.

The Ringmaster lowered his cane and stood open mouthed.

"The Sage of Finello..."


End file.
